Glitches
Glitches are things in games that aren't supposed to happen, usually being along the lines of passing through walls or warping to another level. List of Major Glitches ]] FIXED GLITCHES -In the Unknown Cavern stage, you can get past the Bounce Block at the top of the stage, and you can get out of bounds. If you walk to the right a bit, keep holding right and then jump a few times, and eventually you cant jump anymore, that is because you are constantly falling, the only way to get out of this glitch is to press "File" and then press "New."(This Glitch is not game-breaking) Here is a video of the glitch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twws6CS2r2g&feature=youtu.be (Fixed in v0.7) -If you die when trying to unlock unlockable characters, it will restart and then stay stuck until you press "New" on the file button...It is not game breaking, but can be a pain because if you press "New" on the file button your moves change back to their normal move buttons. (Fixed in v0.7) -When unlocking Secret Character 1, you will have 5 health for every battle until you unlock Secret Character 2. (Fixed in v0.7) -If WwwWario uses the move "MMF2" Float and gets hit before he starts to fly the sound keeps on going untill the pitch of the sound gets too high for the game. (Fixed in v0.7) UNFIXED GLITCHES -If too many items get onto the screen at one time, the game doesn't allow you to pick up any items. -When you use Petey's Showdown attack on a edge in Dry Dry Desert the Pipe will be stuck there until you beat the other person or die. -When you turn into Big Toad from Toad's Showdown Attack in Mario Bros., move to right, and jump before you die, you will stay stuck until you press "New" on the file button. -No items spawn in the Unknown Cavern Stage even if you enable the option. -Occasionally when facing a CPU Geno, he will rise to the top of the screen with his Up Special, which is not normally possible. -Sometimes if you get hit when you are doing the Geno flash you will not be able to move until you get hit or press new. -Sometimes when Petey uses his roll attack he will get stuck in the animation. List of Minor Glitches FIXED GLITCHES -During Classic Mode, every time you beat a round with any character, it always displays Mario. (Fixed in v0.7) -When you start a battle with Toad, it will appear as if he's had a mushroom. But when the round starts he goes back to normal size. (Fixed in v0.7) -Whenever you win with Dr. Mario in showdown mode, it displays Mario instead. (Fixed in v0.7) UNFIXED GLITCHES -Pressing the back button on the home screen doesn't do anything. -If a character uses a move like E.Gadd's Poltergust Rocket over the blast line, the move animation will continue even after they die. -If you lose to Giga Bowser, the screen fades to white as if you have beaten him. You don't get the credits though. -During Classic Mode, every time you beat a round with any character, it displays no character. .]] -When you have a costume on with Waluigi, while walking, the hat will go back to purple, but it will change back if you stop. This was also shown and mentioned in the update video for v0.7. -If you land on the very edge of a Bounce Block, it wont bounce you up again. -Occasionally during fights, a character's hitbox will randomly appear while attacking. -Petey, when selected, has a white triangle in his portrait. -Using Yoshi's Ground Pound on a Bounce Block does not bounce him back up. -Sometimes, when you defeat Giga Bowser, he will slide around on the KO screen. -On any stage with a platform on top of another platform, if Mario is Standing above Donkey Kong, Dings will sound repeatedly. -If you select a second player in classic mode and start, you will not start classic, but you will go to the select a stage and then you fight the second character as if you were in showdown mode. -In classic mode, when facing E.Gadd with a red Waluigi, if you lost playing classic mode the time before, E.Gadd will have the character's sprite that you lost with along with his own sprite and will have 200HP in normal (? in hard), and Waluigi will have orange and white gloves, orange and black eyes, and has an orange logo on his hat. Category:List Category:Glitches